paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Chase meets K-9
I know, in my last one, I said there will be a big crossover. That has been postponed. It will come out soon, just not yet. I need more practice first. K-9 is from Doctor WHO. It all started out with Chase just taking a casual stroll around Adventure Bay. He then hears something that sounded sort of like a treadmill. Chase runs over to the source of the noise, and stopped 1 millimeter away from hitting his nose on the source of the noise. It looked like a robotic dog. The ears were small, looked like wide antennas, and rotated constantly. It had about 3 lighting up red bars where the eyes would be, and in the middle of that, there was what looked like a mini-plunger that was on a telescopic rod. It had a rod that could extend from where the nose would be, a little readout printer where the mouth was, buttons on the back, the tail looked like an antenna, had a tartan collar with a blank identity tag. It was shiny silver in color. Chase: Good costume, but it's not Halloween yet. The robotic dog turns to face Chase. Chase: Who are you? Robotic dog: I am K-9 Mk 5. Chase: Could you take the costume off? K-9: Costume? What costume? Chase: The one your wearing. (Chase then lifts up the left side cover for K-9, then closes it) Oh. (What Chase saw was just parts and wires, and no pups in there) K-9: Who are you? Chase: I'm Chase from the PAW Patrol. You must of herd of us, right? K-9: Accessing K-9 unit memory banks, searching for "PAW Patrol." Results show Negative. Chase: Let me tell you about us then. Follow me. As K-9 followed Chase, we see K•9 on the left side of him. Then we see following him is a Silence. Scene change, showing K-9's blank identity tag. When they got there, everyone ran from K-9 (what they were actually running from is the Silence behind them) which Chase thought to be really rude. Chase goes up to Skye. Chase: Skye, what's wrong? Skye: That! (Points at the Silence, then looks away) Woh, woh, woh. This was suppose to be a peaceful story about a German Shepherd meeting K-9, and with no aliens. I guess the story got more exciting!!! Skye: (after looking away) Wait, why am I trembling in fear? (The Silence have the ability to make you forget about them the second you look away) Chase: You said that something was behind me. Chase and Skye both looked at what frightened Skye. Chase and Skye: AHHHHHH!!!! K-9: (looks where Chase and Skye are looking) A Silence. (Rod in nose extends) K-9: (shoots the Silence with his laser gun at the kill setting, he has only used this setting on evil cyborg like creatures before) Silence: Silence... Will... Fall... (Lays stone dead) The PAW Patrol leave their puphouses and greet K-9 Mk 5. Ryder: (comes in) What's this about a K9? K-9: (goes over to Ryder) I am K-9 Mk 5. I am a robot. I have vast memory banks that hold tons of information. Ryder: Hi K-9, I'm Ryder, leader of the PAW Patrol. Do you have a home? K-9: Negative. Ryder: Do you want to be a member of the PAW Patrol? K-9: Affirmative, Master. Ryder: Just Ryder will do fine. K-9: Affirmative, Ryder-Master. All of the PAW Patrol, including Ryder, Laugh. Well, except K-9. Ryder: You'll be our Computing Robot "Pup". (Puts a badge with a laptop and a calculator on K-9's collar) And if your going to say "Master," please put it before my name. K-9: Affirmative Master Ryder. Scene changes, K-9's new badge. The Master's TARDIS: materializes around Skye's Helicopter/puphouse and then disguises itself to look just like the puphouse. K-9 was given a new, shiny coat of red, white, yellow, and blue. K-9 was already waterproof, so no worries in losing him in under water rescues, since he is a robot. K-9's track motors were replaced with faster ones. And his vehicle, well, you will just have to wait for me to make him an official Doctor WHO/PAW Patrol OC to see him before joining, after joining, the badge, and the vehicle. Scene changes, Skye's Badge. It was night time. All the pups and robot were going to their puphouses to sleep, or in K-9 Mk 5 case, or K-9-5 as he has been nicknamed, recharge. Skye goes into her puphouse, which is actually the Master's TARDIS, and began to sleep. BANG!!! Dematerialization of the Master's TARDIS. The next morning, when all the pups and robot , except Skye, went to eat breakfast, or in K-9-5's case, watch them eat. Chase thought: Where's Skye? Chase went over to were Skye's puphouse should be, but it isn't there!!! Chase: (Sees a ransom note from the Master and starts to read it) NOOOOOO!!!!! Is Skye going to be reunited with her friends? What did the ransom note say? How will the remaining 5 pups plus 1 robot be able to rescue Skye? Read my next story when I make it to find out. Just for clarification purposes, when I put "BANG!!!," it was NOT Skye getting hurt. The "BANG!!!" is there to represent the Master slamming the door of his TARDIS shut. Previous: The Empty... PUP!!!??? Doctor WHO/Paw Patrol Crossover Alternative: Chase meets K-9 Alternative Next: The Master and the Skye Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes Category:New Character Has Been Debut in this Story Category:Doctor WHO Crossovers Category:Stories by WALL-E-Lover